Troubled Waters
by TinaLynne
Summary: Speed and Calleigh's newfound relationship is tested when tragedy strikes in the form of a paroled rapist who Tim helped put in jail two years ago.
1. Troubled Waters

Troubled Waters  
  
Pairing: Calleigh/Speed  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, they belong to CBS but I'm borrowing them for awhile   
  
A/N: This is a sequel to my first fic Butterflies but be warned, the fluffy factor is not nearly as high.   
  
As people brushed by her in the halls of CSI, Calleigh was not a happy camper, for a number of unpleasant reasons. She had PMS in a big way. The case she was working on involved the deaths of children, which was never easy. To top it all off, her boyfriend had just passed by her in the hall with one of their co-workers and she had barely gotten a hello. She had been seeing Tim for about a month now and things were going great--in bed at least.   
  
By day they worked together, often side-by-side, giving no clue to anyone that by night they shared the same bed. Things were different then and so was he. He was warm, passionate and treated her like gold. Work was another story. At first keeping their tryst a secret had been fun. They would go all day wanting each other and prolonging it only added to their pleasure when the day was done. Lately, though Calleigh felt Tim had been taking their work relationship too far. He was so cold to her sometimes and she felt he was trying too hard to let everyone know that she was nothing more than a friend. She tried to tell herself it was all an act but deep down she was afraid that it was true.   
  
She'd tried to discuss going public with their relationship a few times but he always made an excuse and Calleigh didn't want to waste what little time they had together arguing. It was just hard to understand why he didn't want anyone to know they were together. It's not like he was trying to make her understand either.   
  
For the last week she had spent every day determined to have it out with him but then he would look at her with those brown eyes that looked right into her soul and as soon as he kissed her she was lost. She couldn't control the reactions her body had to his touch and all of the convictions she'd had during the day disappeared when they made love. When they were together and he was inside her she felt wonderful but right now she felt like crying. She wanted more from him than this and she had thought he did too, in the beginning.   
  
Now, it was like part of him was holding back and he was afraid to move forward for some reason. So they continued to spend their nights closer than ever while during the day they seemed to be drifting further and further apart. Calleigh fought back the tears brought on by these thoughts and noticed John Hagen coming toward her, smiling at her in that smug way of his. They were working a case together right now and he seemed to be flirting with her more shamelessly than ever. It would give her so much pleasure to be able to tell him about her and Tim, surprise the hell out of him. That would have to wait until later. As Hagen got closer she could see the tension in his jaw.  
  
"Calleigh, he got another one." He said, sadness in his eyes.  
  
"God, no." was all Calleigh could say.  
  
"There's good news though, Calleigh. She's alive and she's made an I.D."  
  
"Oh, that is good news. Is it someone we know?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. His name is Evan Schneider. Horatio and Speedle helped put this guy away for nine counts of sexual assault two years ago. Unfortunately he got out on a technicality last month."  
  
"Right around the time young girls turned up raped and murdered in Miami. I remember that guy--he was twisted. Obviously being in prison didn't make him any more suited for life on the outside. How can they just put guys like that back on the street?" Calleigh asked in frustration.  
  
"We're going to put him back in prison, Calleigh don't worry. We just have to catch him before he does this to someone else. This latest girl was the teenage daughter of an ex-girlfriend so this guy is starting to get personal. It's going to be easier to catch him now." Hagen assured her.  
  
"Did he leave any DNA evidence behind this time?"  
  
"No. He's smart enough not to do that but not smart enough to cover up his face. He left this girl for dead but she pulled through and he wasn't counting on that. He let the poor thing know who he was before he raped and strangled her." Hagen said, shaking his head in obvious disgust. "I'm going to go and question her right now if you want to come with me."  
  
"Definitely. Let's go." Calleigh tried to ignore the hand Hagen put on the small of her back as they walked out the door together. She knew he cared about her but he hadn't made any aggressive advances so she left it alone. She didn't want to make things awkward between them and it's not like Hagen knew she was with Tim. As far as anyone knew she was a single woman.  
  
After they left the hospital Calleigh asked Hagen if he would mind dropping her off at home. There wasn't any more work to be done today and she just wanted to be alone. She had driven to work with Tim and she figured he would call her cell when he couldn't find her later.   
  
After changing into something comfortable Calleigh decided to go for a walk. She figured the fresh air would do her some good and it was such a nice day out there. Maybe she could get some thinking done too. Taking her cell phone with her, she headed in the direction of a park that was near her apartment.   
  
It was a good walk and she often liked going there to sit and people-watch, trying to imagine the lives of everyone around her. She wondered if other people noticed her and if she looked as lonely as she felt right now. When she reached her destination Calleigh was little disappointed to see how deserted it was and realized that it was close to dinnertime and most people were probably at home with their families. She sat down on a bench anyhow and reached for her cell phone, feeling the need to hear Tim's voice. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, pressing a cloth over her mouth and nose.   
  
The phone dropped to the ground as Calleigh tried not to breathe the chemical she knew was on the cloth and fought back at her attacker. The hands were too strong though and she had to breathe. Tim's face flashed into her clouded mind and she felt sadness and regret before everything went black.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Clues

Troubled Waters  
  
See Part 1 for Disclaimers, etc.  
  
Speed was starting to get a little agitated and a bit worried at the same time. Calleigh wasn't answering her cell phone or her phone at home and he knew she was mad at him because he'd practically ignored her in the hall. When he had seen the hurt look on her face all he had wanted to do was go after her and pull her into his arms--he wished now that he would have.   
  
He was just having a hard time pretending they weren't a couple and he knew it had to end soon. Since he couldn't say what he wanted to say to her there were times he barely said anything to her at all when they were around other people at work. He knew that he'd hurt her feelings and wanted to make it up to her. How was he supposed to do that when she wouldn't answer her phone and he couldn't find her anywhere?   
  
Calleigh could be stubborn sometimes and he knew he would just have to go to her apartment and hope that she was there waiting for him. He had her car so he knew she must have caught a ride home with someone in order to avoid him for awhile. He headed over to Calleigh's right away, not wanting to be away from her a moment longer.   
  
He let himself in with the key and was greeted with silence. He knew she had been home because her purse was on the counter and the clothes that she'd worn to work were in the hamper in the bedroom. Calleigh herself was nowhere to be seen and she hadn't even left a note. Figuring she must have gone for a walk, Tim decided to start making dinner so that it would be ready for her when she got home as a sort of peace offering.   
  
He had decided that he would tell her tonight he was ready to go public with their relationship and he couldn't wait to see her reaction. He just wanted to make her happy and couldn't stand the thought that he was the reason she wasn't right now. Things would change, he would see to that. Tim got busy making dinner, expecting Calleigh would be home any minute.   
  
An hour later, the food was getting cold and Tim was starting to worry. This just wasn't like Calleigh to disappear without a word of warning. That was more his style. Calleigh was more likely to confront him with her feelings than give him the cold shoulder. Plus, where would she go without her car and her wallet? Grabbing his phone, Tim headed out the door as he started dialing all of the people he could think of that Calleigh might have gone to.   
  
Tim jogged toward the park near Calleigh's place knowing it was one of her favorite spots. Maybe she'd taken a book there and lost track of time. He knew it was worth a shot. The park wasn't very busy and Tim didn't see Calleigh anywhere. Scouring the area for any sign of her he noticed a cell phone on the ground beside one of the benches. As he got closer he realized it looked just like Calleigh's. Fear gripped his heart as he realized something must have happened to her.   
  
Dialing Horatio's number, Tim silently prayed that he was wrong and this would turn out to be a mistake. He would get a call on his cell from Calleigh who would be waiting at her apartment for him, wondering where the hell he was.   
  
Tim's hopes were dashed later that evening when the phone was confirmed to be Calleigh's. Tim was in shock as he stood in the park, watching his co-workers look for clues that just weren't there. He didn't understand how a woman could just disappear into thin air in the middle of the day? How could there be not one single witness? Hagen and Horatio came over to him, both looking very grim. Hagen was carrying an envelope.  
  
"Speed, we think we know who may have taken Calleigh."  
  
"Who?" Speed demanded, looking from one man to the other.   
  
"Calleigh and I have been working on a case that involves Evan Schneider. I don't know if you remember him, but--"  
  
"No, I remember him. If that bastard has Calleigh we have to find her right away. Why would he do this, I don't get it." Hagen handed him the envelope.   
  
"These might be the reason." Opening the envelope Tim pulled out a few 8x10 pictures. All were of him and Calleigh during stolen moments when they didn't think anyone was watching. Kissing each other in the parking lot in the morning before work. Holding hands as they walked through this very park. Speed had a look of shock on his face. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"These appeared on Claudia's desk earlier this afternoon. She doesn't know how they got there but they were in the envelope along with a note. Our surveillance camera shows a courier dropping off the envelope and we contacted the courier. That was a dead end." Horatio handed the note to Speed who felt sick to his stomach as he read it. The note was addressed to him, telling him that if CSI didn't lay off his case he would never see Calleigh alive again. Tim had put him away once, separating him from the woman he loves. Now Speed would get to know how that felt. Speed looked up at Horatio in alarm.  
  
"That's it? That's all there is?' Horatio nodded. "There isn't a ransom or anything." Tim said in disbelief.  
  
"He's very desperate now and I'm sure he's going to make a mistake very soon. We'll get her back" Hagen reassured him.  
  
"What are we supposed to do? Wait until Calleigh turns up dead? I refuse to listen to this asshole." Speed had fury and grief in his eyes and Horatio knew he couldn't let him anywhere near this case. It would only hurt their chances of finding Calleigh. "We're going to do everything we can to find her, Speed. You need to stay strong for her. She's going to need you to be there when she gets back." Horatio said firmly.   
  
Eric arrived on the scene just then, knowing that Calleigh had been kidnapped but not aware of the pictures. He could tell by Speed's face that he was not taking this well. He was in a panic himself. They all loved Calleigh. Horatio turned to him.  
  
"Delko, I need you to take Speed home. You're both too close to this whole thing and I don't want either of you involved. I'll be in touch." Horatio told him, feeling a bit too close to the case himself. Eric knew better than to argue with him so giving Speed a pat on the back he offered to give him a ride. Speed barely looked at him, but wordlessly walked with him to his parked Jeep. Speed got in and put his face in his hands.  
  
"It's going to be okay, man. They're going to find her."  
  
"You don't get it." Tim said, shaking his head. "This is my fault."  
  
"You weren't even working this case, you didn't know this was going to happen. It's not your fault."  
  
"She was pissed off at me and that's why she went for a walk by herself. She didn't want to be around me. It is my fault."  
  
"Why was she pissed at you, what happened? Whatever it was, it couldn't be the reason this happened." Eric wanted to reason with him, make him realize he had nothing to do with it.  
  
"I fucked her over, okay?" Eric looked at him, not understanding what he was getting at. "I fucked her brains out when we were alone but I wouldn't give her the time of day when we were at work together. That's why she went off by herself."  
  
"I had no idea you two were together," Eric replied, genuinely surprised. "But this could have happened at anytime, man. She was working on his case and knowing that, he was probably following her. He would have waited for any opportunity. You couldn't have done a thing. How long have you been...seeing Calleigh, anyhow?"  
  
"A little over a month. We decided to keep it a secret, just for awhile. We didn't want to reveal things right away because we weren't sure where things were going. I love her and I should have told her that more often. Instead, I blew her off and she was upset. I'll never forgive myself."  
  
"You'll tell her again when we find her. It'll be okay." Eric was surprised at the revelation and knowing how broken up he was about Calleigh's disappearance he knew it must be killing Speed.  
  
"I swear, if he lays a hand on her I'm going to rip him to shreds." Tim vowed.   
  
"I'll help you do it." Eric told him, steering the jeep away from the park and toward his apartment. He figured Speed would be better off where there wouldn't be reminders of Calleigh anywhere. Maybe it would make things easier. Eric doubted that was possible, though.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Troubled Waters  
  
See Part 1 for Disclaimers, etc.  
  
Calleigh woke up in a dark place. It was so dark, she couldn't even see her fingers in front of her face. Frightened, she wondered where she was. She was on a soft surface, probably a bed and her head was throbbing. She was under a blanket but realized she was only wearing her bra and panties. Calleigh vaguely remembered being in the park and then being grabbed by someone and losing consciousness.   
  
Her body felt sore both inside and out, and she started to cry softly as the realization came to her that she must have been raped. Forcing herself to stop, Calleigh realized that crying wouldn't help matters. She had to figure out where the hell she was. Her eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness and she realized she was on a bed and there was a table next to it.   
  
Carefully feeling around, Calleigh found a lamp and struggled to find a switch. Finding one, she turned it on, wincing with pain as the light hit her sensitive eyes and her head throbbed more painfully. Spotting her clothes on the floor next to the bed, she grabbed them and started to put them on, noticing bruises on her arms and legs.   
  
Who had done this to her? She wondered, more frightened than she'd ever been in her life. More importantly, where was he and when was he coming back? Looking around the room she observed that it was virtually bare except for the bed and bedside table. There was a tiny bathroom with a sink and toilet and not much else. She slowly walked to the door of the room and carefully turned the knob. The door was locked and there were no windows in the room so Calleigh knew she was trapped.   
  
Her head was pounding with such painful intensity that Calleigh felt faint so she lay back down on the bed, curling up into a fetal position. She didn't see any way out of this at the moment and just lay there, dreading the moment her captor returned. She lay there in the dark, forcing herself not to fall asleep, feeling that would leave her more vulnerable. Calleigh jumped when the silence was broken by the sound of the door being unlocked. Sitting up on the bed, she backed up against the wall as the door opened slowly. She immediately recognized the face of Evan Schneider, smiling at her. He closed the door, turning the deadbolt and then faced her again.   
  
"I see you're awake. My own little Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"Why did you do this? Why am I here?" Calleigh demanded tearfully, sitting up and wincing at the pain in her temples.   
  
"You're my pawn, Miss Duquesne. Among other things." He replied, sitting down beside her on the bed. He reached over to stroke her hair and Calleigh moved away, avoiding his touch. Grabbing her roughly, Evan kissed her on the lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Calleigh tried unsuccessfully to push him away but did succeed in biting his tongue as he started to pull off her blouse, ripping the buttons as he went. Evan cried out and slapped her across the face. "You're going to regret that, I promise you." Calleigh looked at him disdainfully, tasting his blood in her mouth and felt bile rise in the back of her throat.  
  
"You can hurt me all you want, but they're going to find me and then you're going to pay." She said hatefully, wondering how such a monster could be human.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they're looking for you right now but they're not going to find anything. Your boyfriend must be beside himself right now, imagining you with me." Calleigh looked at him with surprise. "That's right, they know I have you. If they didn't then this wouldn't be nearly as much fun." Evan unbuckled his belt and started to undo his pants. Calleigh cringed and he smiled at her reaction.   
  
"You were good when you were unconscious, I wonder what you're like when you're awake? Why don't we find out?" Calleigh let out a sob as Evan came toward her, feeling absolutely powerless to stop him. There was nothing she could use to fight him except her fists and her feet. Weakened by the drug he'd used to knock her out earlier Calleigh knew she was no match for his strong frame. Closing her eyes, she thought of Tim and vowed to make it through this so she could be with him again.   
  
Speed watched the sun come up from Eric's patio, wondering where Calleigh was right now and hoping that she was still alive. They shared such a strong connection that he was sure he would know if she were dead. He would feel it somehow and right now part of him was sure she was alive somewhere. Tim had stayed awake the entire night, giving up on sleep after tossing and turning until 3am.   
  
Instead, he had gone on the Internet, searching for information on Evan Schneider. Horatio could order him off this case all he wanted but he was bound and determined to do all he could to help find Calleigh. He hadn't come up with much but had written down the names of a few of Schneider's known associates that he was going to give to Horatio today. Speed kept thinking about the note, thinking there must be some reason why it had been written, other than to taunt him of course.   
  
Schneider had mentioned a woman and Speed was planning on asking Horatio if he'd found any information about her. It blew him away that Schneider had been stalking them, taking pictures. He'd been doing that while he'd been raping and murdering little girls. He was a busy guy, Tim thought. He shuddered at the thought of Calleigh being with Schneider. Anger boiled up in him and he wanted desperately to smash something. Knowing he couldn't wreck Eric's apartment Speed decided he needed to take off.   
  
He would go to CSI and demand to know what was going on with Calleigh's case. If he sat around much longer he knew he would lose it. Tim took a cab to work and walked through the building, intent on finding out some information. He found Horatio in no time and he did not appear happy to see Tim there.  
  
"Speed, I don't think you should be here right now. Go home." Horatio said sternly. He couldn't afford to have Speed there, knowing he was a loose cannon right now.  
  
"I need to know if anything's happened. I can't just sit at home. Here, I've found the names of some known associates of Schneider." Speed handed Horatio a slip of paper. "I've got to help somehow." Seeing the desperation in Speed's eyes, Horatio wished he could give him some hope but knew he couldn't yet.  
  
"I get that but right now I don't want you to do anything that may jeopardize this investigation. I know you don't want that either." Hagen approached them, cutting their conversation short. Speed was glad, not wanting to have to justify his reasons for being there right now.   
  
"They found another little girl an hour ago. We're pretty sure that Schneider has struck again. He stole this one right out of her bedroom window while she was sleeping. He's definitely getting bolder; her parents were sleeping in the very next room when it happened. We've got people on the scene right now looking for prints. This time there was semen present--it's in the lab right now." Horatio thanked Hagen and turned to Speed.  
  
"Look, we've got a lot to do today. I'll get someone on this list you gave me and we've also got to track down Schneider's ex-girlfriend. I want you to go home."  
  
"H, give me something to do. I'll process evidence. Anything." Horatio knew Speed wasn't going to give up so he relented.   
  
"Okay. You oversee the processing of any evidence that is found on the victim, at the crime scene and in her bedroom. Let me know what you find out." Horatio knew that if nothing else, Speed would be thorough. He wouldn't let anything slip through the cracks on this case. The pictures from the day before had been a bit of an eye opener for Horatio but at the same time he hadn't been too surprised. Calleigh and Speed had always seemed to have a connection and Horatio knew that Speed must be in hell right now.   
  
He wasn't far from hell himself, as he had been up all night working on the case, finding all the information he could on Schneider. He was determined that when the day was done they would be much closer to getting Calleigh back. He was afraid that the longer Schneider had her the worse the chances would be of finding her alive. Horatio couldn't bear the thought of that so he forced himself to pull out all the stops, believing in his heart that they would find Calleigh soon. She was too young, beautiful and too full of life to be snuffed out by some sick, twisted rapist playing games.  
  
TBC.... 


	4. A Break

Troubled Waters  
  
See Part 1 for Disclaimers, etc.  
  
Calleigh looked at her reflection in the small, dirt-streaked mirror above the bathroom sink. Her face was tearstained and pale and her hair was sticking to her sweaty neck. She hadn't stopped crying since he had left her and sank to the bathroom floor as the sobs continued to shake her small frame. She fought back a wave of nausea as she thought of him forcing himself inside her over and over again. It had gone on for what seemed like forever and Calleigh had closed her eyes, trying to take herself far, far away from what he was doing.   
  
When he had finally stopped and gotten off her he'd promised her he'd be back soon and left the room, locking the door behind him. She'd run to the bathroom right away, emptying what little was in her stomach into the toilet. Calleigh looked around the bathroom now, wondering if there was anything she could possibly use against him.   
  
There was nothing in there of course, and Calleigh thought again how hopeless this situation was. There wasn't even a door to the bathroom that she could use to shut herself in. She lifted her hair away from her neck and tightly braided it, letting it hang down her back. Everything, including her hair smelled like him right now and it just made her feel sick all over again. Calleigh washed herself as best as she could using a towel by the sink and forced herself back to the bed, tearing the sheets off and throwing them on the floor. Calleigh lay back down and though she tried to fight it, fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
When Eric had discovered Speed wasn't in his apartment he had called Horatio on his cell and offered to help in any way he could. Horatio had told him to just keep an eye on Speed in the lab, feeling that as long as the two friends were working together they would keep in other in check. He knew that Eric was close to Calleigh too and didn't want him out working on the case either.   
  
They were both volatile young men and there was no telling what they could get themselves into if they were left to their own devices on this one. It had been confirmed that the semen found on the latest victim belonged to Schneider and that added more fuel to the fire.   
  
While the two of them worked away at the lab, Horatio met with Schneider's ex-girlfriend. Theresa Hurlburt had been living with him when he was convicted of the nine sexual assaults two years before. She had been supportive of him during the trial, refusing to believe that he was guilty until the verdict was read and the media had ripped her to shreds. Horatio was surprised at how helpful she was to him but was also grateful. Theresa gave him a few ideas on where Schneider might be hiding out and insisted that he hadn't contacted her since he had been let out on parole but if he did she would let Horatio know.   
  
She had a little girl of her own and was very afraid that Schneider may come after her. Horatio promised to have someone watch her home and her daughter's school just in case. Theresa's little girl also happened to be Schneider's daughter and Horatio had a feeling that he wouldn't stay away for long. After leaving Theresa, Horatio wasted no time in calling Hagen. Hagen agreed to check out every single lead given by Theresa right away. Horatio hung up the phone, feeling hopeful that he was closer to finding Calleigh than he had been a little while ago.  
  
When Speed got the call he was passed out on the couch in the staff lounge, dreaming of Calleigh. The sound of the phone jolted him awake and back to reality. Remembering instantly that Calleigh was gone, Tim answered his phone, hoping for good news.   
  
"Speed, we're watching a house right now that we're fairly sure is Schneider's hideout at the moment." Horatio's voice was loud in Tim's ear. "His ex gave us a few ideas as to where he might be and this one looks good. We've questioned some tenants who live in the building next door and they confirm that they've seen someone matching his description entering and leaving this house for the past couple of days. It belongs to a former associate of his who we've been unable to track down."   
  
"Where are you?" Speed asked, running out the door to find Eric. Horatio gave him the address, knowing he should be there if they did find Calleigh. Speed found Eric and updated him as they headed out the door to Eric's jeep.  
  
Calleigh was hungry. Despite the fact that she still felt sick she could feel the hunger pangs stab at her stomach. She knew that she needed food and water but she'd rather die of hunger and thirst than have Schneider return. She didn't know what time it was but knew she'd probably been here for nearly 24 hours.   
  
Much to Calleigh's relief Schneider hadn't been back since she'd gone to sleep. Sleep had done her some good, her head was no longer throbbing and she felt stronger. Her dreams had been of Tim and she ached to feel his arms around her. If she died now, she was grateful to have loved him for at least a little while. It wasn't enough though, there was still so much more she wanted to do. Calleigh looked at the door warily, wondering where Schneider was and hoped that he wasn't out raping any more girls. Calleigh shuddered, knowing now what those poor little girls must have gone through before they died.   
  
If she did survive this, Calleigh vowed to avenge the deaths of those innocent children. She'd kill Schneider herself if she had to. God help him if he ever came face to face with Calleigh and a loaded gun. The thought brought some comfort to Calleigh and she curled up on the bed, willing sleep to return and bring a reprieve from this nightmare.  
  
Speed and Eric arrived at the scene just as police were breaking the door down. Horatio informed them that Evan Schneider had just been arrested outside his daughter's school as he was trying to enter the building. Hagen had been ecstatic as he relayed the news to Horatio and was certain that this time it would be death row for Schneider, who had refused to say a word about Calleigh.   
  
All he would tell them is that he wouldn't say anything without his lawyer present. Not sure if that was a good sign or a bad one, Speed ran past Horatio into the house. He was sure Calleigh was in there and wasted no time looking through the little house for any sign of her. He was the one who found the door with a padlock on the outside and one of the officers gave him some tools to break it off. Throwing open the door, Tim let out a gasp at the sight before his eyes.   
  
TBC... 


	5. Sweet Reunion

Troubled Waters  
  
See Part 1 for Disclaimers, etc.  
  
Calleigh awoke with a start as the door flew open and light flooded the room. Scared that Schneider had come back for more, Calleigh recoiled and turned away from the door.   
  
"Baby, are you okay?" She heard Tim's voice and thought for a moment she was imagining it. Maybe she was still asleep and this was just a dream. Strong arms enveloped her in warmth and Calleigh sobbed with relief as she realized it really was him. Tim cradled her in his arms, so happy to see her alive.   
  
He was disturbed by her appearance though, and knew she'd been through hell in the last 27 hours. She wasn't wearing her blouse and Speed saw it lying ripped on the floor. Calleigh stopped crying but couldn't stop trembling.   
  
"You're safe now, okay?" Calleigh looked back at him and nodded shakily as Speed took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. Lifting her up off the bed, he carried her out of the room, where a relieved team waited for them. Calleigh buried her face in Tim's neck, not wanting to face anyone right now.   
  
The shame was too great and she hated being the victim. She inhaled his comforting scent, wishing she could stay like this forever and never have to deal with everything that had just happened to her. Tim carried her to the waiting ambulance and put her down on the stretcher.   
  
"Don't leave me." Calleigh said, uttering the first words since he'd found her. Tim grabbed her hand and knelt down beside her.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead and gently stroked her cheek. Reassured, Calleigh closed her eyes. Horatio and Eric came over and told them they would meet them at the hospital. Speed nodded and turned back to Calleigh. "I love you and am so glad you're safe." Calleigh gave him a weak smile and he squeezed her hand.  
  
"You're very dehydrated so we're going to hook you up to an IV to get some fluids into you, okay Hon?" The EMT told her kindly. Calleigh nodded and didn't break eye contact with Tim as the woman went to work on her. The other attendant closed the door and the ambulance started moving.   
  
Calleigh fell asleep on the way and didn't wake up until they started rolling the stretcher into the hospital. Tim held her hand and she wished she could just go home and pretend none of this had happened. She still felt like she was dreaming and couldn't believe that she was actually out of that room.   
  
"Schneider. Where is he, Tim? How did you find me?"   
  
"He's in jail, baby. They caught him at his daughter's school earlier this evening. They think he was trying to sneak in there so he could hide out until tomorrow and grab her when she showed up for class. His ex-girlfriend gave us a few clues as to where he might have been hiding and that's how Horatio found you." They came to a stop inside a hospital room and Tim leaned down, kissing her forehead.  
  
"We're going to examine you now, honey." One of the nurses said to her, handing her a gown to change into. Calleigh looked at Tim. "He can stay if you want him to." Calleigh nodded. She knew this was going to be hard and having Tim in the room would give her something to focus on while she was being poked and prodded.   
  
Tim tried not to let the horror he was feeling register on his face as he looked at the bruises on Calleigh's body. She had her eyes locked on him and he wanted to be strong for her. He held Calleigh's hand in one of his and clenched the other into a fist as he looked at the damage Schneider had inflicted on her.   
  
Pictures were taken of every bruise on her body and while Calleigh felt shame burn her cheeks she knew that the worst was yet to come. Already sore from the violence she had endured, Calleigh winced in pain as she underwent an internal examination. She squeezed Tim's hand and he smiled at her reassuringly. She could see the pain in his eyes though.   
  
When they were finished, Calleigh and Tim were left alone in the room so that Calleigh could put her clothes back on. After she got dressed, Calleigh looked at Tim and felt her knees go weak as he put his arms around her.   
  
"Will you take me home?" She asked him in a small voice. "I just want to have a shower and sleep for a few weeks."   
  
"I think that can be arranged, Love." Tim said, willing to give her anything she wanted at this point. He still felt so guilty over her abduction and couldn't believe what she'd had to go through. There was so much anger in him but he knew he needed to focus on Calleigh right now. She needed him to be there for her. There was a knock on the door and the doctor came into the room.   
  
"I've got some good news for you, Calleigh. While there was some vaginal tearing and bruising, no internal damage was done." Calleigh sighed with relief. She had been afraid because she had been bleeding after Schneider had raped her the second time. "We're going to test your blood for pregnancy and STDs. I'd also like to prescribe you the morning after pill." Calleigh nodded, knowing this was standard procedure after a rape.   
  
Tim held her tighter, glad that she was okay but wishing that she didn't have to go through this at all. If only there was a way for him to make this all go away he would do it in a heartbeat. Calleigh asked the doctor if she could go home and he agreed that she could, provided she get lots of rest and nourishment.   
  
He also stipulated that she shouldn't be alone and gave her the name of a rape counselor that she should meet with as soon as possible. Calleigh took the card from him, knowing that was another part of her ordeal she would have to face. Tonight was not the time to start though. Tim took her by the hand and out into the waiting room where Horatio, Eric, and Hagen were all waiting. Calleigh clung to Tim's side but smiled at all of them, glad for their support.   
  
"We're so glad you're okay, Calleigh." Eric grabbed her hand and Calleigh thanked them all for their help. If it wasn't for all of them who knew where she'd be?  
  
"Calleigh, I know this is a bad time but if you're up for it would you mind giving me your statement? We want to press charges against Schneider right away." Hagen asked her gently. Tim was about to insist that it could wait until tomorrow but Calleigh agreed.   
  
"I just want to get it over with." She said.  
  
"Okay. There's no one else here so we can do it right now if you like." Calleigh agreed and she and Tim sat down with Hagen on the couch. Horatio and Eric left each telling Calleigh they would talk to her the next day. Calleigh recounted her story, carefully avoiding the details of the rape. She knew the evidence would speak for itself.   
  
She avoided Tim's gaze as she told this story, knowing she couldn't bear seeing the pain this caused him. Seeing Hagen's reaction was bad enough and he had professional detachment on his side. Tim had no such luxury. Hagen thanked her and offered them both a ride home. They accepted the offer and Hagen dropped them off at Calleigh's apartment.  
  
TBC... 


	6. I am Woman

Troubled Waters  
  
See Part 1 for Disclaimers, etc.  
  
Calleigh wasted no time in heading for the shower, determined to scrub all traces of him from her body. Giving her a kiss Tim told her that there would be food waiting for her when she got out. Calleigh nodded listlessly at him and waited until he left the bedroom before stripping down.   
  
Avoiding her reflection in the bathroom mirror Calleigh got into the shower and let the hot needles of water hit her, washing all of his germs down the drain. Scrubbing away at her body with a soapy cloth, Calleigh felt tears of anger fill her eyes as she again relived Schneider forcing his way into her body.   
  
The only reason this had happened to her was because she was a woman. It filled her with rage and she cried long and hard. She hated feeling so weak and helpless. Calleigh was a strong person who normally in her work and in her life had no problem facing off against anything that might come her way. Schneider had taken something she was very proud of, her womanhood, and used it as a weapon against her.   
  
He had pretty much told her to her face that she was taken so that he could use her against Tim, Horatio and anyone else at CSI who might care about her. She knew that he would have to pay and made it her mission to see that he did. Calleigh stayed in the shower until the water ran cold and then she got out, feeling a lot better and wrapped herself in her fluffy terry-cloth robe.   
  
Speed was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her she entered the room wearing comfy pajama pants and one of his t-shirts. She looked like she'd been crying again and his heart felt like breaking because he didn't know how to help her through this.  
  
"How was your shower, Cal?" He asked her, getting up to give her a hug. Calleigh went to him, loving the comfort he gave her.   
  
"It was good for me but the hot water tank will need some time to recover." It amazed Tim how she was the one trying to make him smile when it should be the other way around. Kissing her forehead, Tim steered her toward the table, pulling out a chair for her to sit in.   
  
"Sit down, Cal and I'll bring you some dinner." Calleigh sat at the table as Tim grabbed her a plate of food, along with a big glass of orange juice. He took a helping too since he hadn't eaten in hours himself. Calleigh slowly worked her way through the food as Tim watched her.   
  
He was so grateful to have her back it was impossible for him to put it into words. Seeing those bruises on her body had nearly killed him and knowing Schneider had raped her caused homicidal thoughts to tumble through his brain. It was a good thing that guy was in lock-up because if Tim got anywhere near him he knew that he would lose control and beat him to a pulp.   
  
When they were finished eating all either of them wanted to do was sleep. Calleigh was in bed first and Tim soon joined her, spooning her. He put his arm around her, resting his hand on her stomach. Calleigh let herself relax, trying to force all thoughts of Schneider out of her mind. She was with Tim now and perfectly safe. It was hard though, because she kept seeing his face and remembering how he had violated her. A shudder went through her body and Tim felt it, tightening his grip on her.  
  
"What is it, Cal?" Calleigh took a deep breath before she answered, trying hard not to cry.  
  
"I just can't forget what he did, Tim. It makes me so angry and there's nothing I can do about it. He told me I was his pawn and he used me and I want him dead, Tim." Her voice shook and Tim pulled her even closer to him.  
  
"He will die, Calleigh. One way or another he will." Tim said softly to her, wanting to calm her down. "Right now we've got to focus on you though. We don't need to worry about him anymore because they've got him on murder one."  
  
"Did they tie him to the murders of those little girls?" Calleigh asked, and then she realized what must have happened. "Oh no, he killed again, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, Cal, he did. Last-night." Calleigh couldn't fight back the tears anymore so she gave into them and Tim held her tightly while she cried, unable to stop the tears from flowing down his own cheeks.  
  
"I just don't understand how someone could be so sick, Tim." Calleigh sobbed, mourning the death of that child. To think that Schneider had raped and killed another child in between raping her upset her even more. "He gets pleasure out of other people's pain, I saw it first-hand."  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through this Calleigh. I know it's partly my fault." Calleigh turned to face him, holding his face in her hands.   
  
"How can you say that?" She asked, wiping away his tears. "You had no control in this situation. None of us did."  
  
"You were upset because of me so you went off by yourself. You should've been with me when he kidnapped you. If I hadn't been such an ass none of this would have happened."  
  
"Oh, Tim. Please don't say things like that." Calleigh thought he was being unreasonable putting this on himself. If Schneider had been determined to get her he would have found a way whether she had gone to the park alone or not.  
  
"I love you so much, Calleigh and I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you lately. It's just been hard for me to hide the way I really feel. Luckily we won't have to do that anymore."   
  
"What's changed? Did something happen while I was missing?" Calleigh wasn't upset if it had come out but would have liked to be there when it happened.  
  
"I wish I had been the one to tell but unfortunately Schneider had some pictures of us together and dropped them off at CSI, along with a note telling me that he had you. He claimed that if we didn't drop his case that we'd never see you alive again." Tim's voice cracked on the last sentence and Calleigh put her arms around him, hugging him as he held onto her fiercely.   
  
He kissed her then, and Calleigh kissed him back passionately. Her feelings for him were so intense and being held captive by Schneider had only heightened them. Finally pulling away, she looked into his eyes.   
  
"All I could think about was you, Tim. That's what helped keep me sane, knowing that if I made it through I'd be able to see you again." Calleigh told him, as she snuggled up to him.   
  
"I can't imagine what you went through babe. If I ever get my hands on that guy..." Tim broke off, not wanting to get into this now. Calleigh needed to rest and they would have plenty of time to discuss Schneider. "Look, let's just go to sleep, okay?" Calleigh nodded, not having the energy to talk more about her ordeal. She felt so drained that closing her eyes and relaxing against Tim's chest was not difficult.   
  
He rubbed her back gently, feeling her breathing deepen. She was asleep in minutes and Tim stayed awake for awhile, just savoring the feeling of her body against his. He knew that things were going to be very hard in the next while, as Calleigh recovered from being raped and they would also have Schneider's trial to deal with. Tim just hoped he could be strong enough to help her through this and knew that this whole thing could make or break their relationship.  
  
Calleigh woke with a start and reached for Tim but he wasn't in bed. She felt panic rise in her throat and told herself to calm down. He'd probably just gone to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Cuddling under the blanket, Calleigh lay on her side, trying to relax and fall back to sleep.   
  
"How's my sleeping beauty? Did you miss me?" Tim's voice made her jump, as her body came back from the edge of sleep. She turned to look at him but instead of seeing Tim she saw Schneider leering at her from the doorway. She tried to scream but no sound came out. Jumping off the bed, she frantically searched for something, anything she could use as a weapon. Schneider grabbed her around the waist before she could find anything and Calleigh closed her eyes, finally letting out a blood-curdling scream.   
  
TBC... 


	7. Healing

Troubled Waters  
  
See Part 1 for Disclaimers, etc.  
  
As she screamed and struggled, the strong arms around her waist didn't let go but instead held on tightly and Calleigh heard Tim's deep voice in her ear, comforting her. She opened her eyes and realized she was on the floor of her bedroom with Tim holding her in his arms. She looked at him in bewilderment. Feeling the tears coming once again, Calleigh was surprised she had any tears left. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.  
  
"You were dreaming, Cal. It's okay, you're safe at home." He crooned, rocking her in his arms.  
  
"He won't leave me alone, Tim." Calleigh said, looking at him with a tearstained face. "He's in jail but he still won't leave me alone. I can't forget the feeling of him, forcing himself--" her voice broke and Tim hugged her tightly.  
  
"It's going to take some time to get over this. I'd be surprised if you didn't have nightmares, baby. Christ, I'm having some of my own, just not as extreme as yours." Picking her up gently, Tim carried her back to the bed and climbed in beside her. "You don't have to be strong, Calleigh. Cry all you want and let it out. If you want to talk about what happened you can tell me anything, I need you to know that."   
  
"I do know that, Tim but it's too soon. I just can't relive it right now."  
  
"I understand that, Cal. I just want you to feel safe and it breaks my heart knowing that you don't feel that way. Just tell me what I can do to make you feel better. I'll do it." Calleigh smiled gratefully at him.  
  
"Just hold me, please. I feel better just being close to you, really." Calleigh closed her eyes then, desperately willing the events of the previous day to leave her in peace. All she wanted was to sleep, knowing that she was perfectly safe in Tim's arms. Only when her breathing deepened and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully did Speed allow sleep to claim him too.  
  
Calleigh made it through the rest of the night with no more nightmares and woke up in the morning feeling very content and at peace. Then the events of the previous two days came flooding back to her sleep-fogged mind and she felt that sick feeling in the pit of her stomach once again.   
  
Tim was still asleep next to her and she looked at him, thinking how adorable he looked when he was sleeping. Calleigh was overwhelmed with love for him and snuggled up to him, drawing comfort from his mere presence. If this ordeal had taught her anything it was that Tim was the most important person in her life.   
  
When Schneider had her locked up all of her thoughts had been of him and their future together. Getting married, having babies, growing old together. Calleigh knew now that she wanted all of that and she wanted to experience them with Tim and no one else. Calleigh smiled at Tim, as he groaned in his sleep and stretched, slowly opening his eyes. He smiled when he saw her watching him and hugged her tightly.  
  
"How are you, Cal?"  
  
"I'm okay. I'm definitely better than last night."  
  
"I'm so glad to hear it, baby." Tim was relieved at the calmness in her blue eyes this morning. It was a far cry from the terror and near hysteria he'd seen in them last night. "Today we can spend the day doing whatever you want to do, Calleigh." Tim knew Horatio would give him the day off and he figured she could use a day to just mellow out. If she wanted to go and see the rape counselor he would gladly support her but he had a feeling she'd probably rather get her mind off the incident for a little while.   
  
"The idea of staying in bed has a nice ring to it." Calleigh said, closing her eyes again and smiling peacefully.  
  
"That works for me. I can think of worse ways to spend a day." They cuddled in bed for awhile and then decided to go and cook breakfast together. For a little while, as they goofed around while making breakfast, Calleigh was able to forget about the nightmare she'd survived. She just hoped that she'd be able to hold onto Tim through the difficult times ahead.  
  
Five weeks later, Calleigh's life felt almost back to normal. She had just finished her last weekly therapy session and would now be continuing with sessions only once a month. She'd had nightmares in the beginning but they had been gone for a while now and Calleigh knew that she didn't need so much therapy anymore.   
  
Therapy to help her through the rape had been very grueling and she had wanted to stop going more times than she could count. Tim had been behind her all the way, pushing her to stick with it. She had fought against him at times and had considered ending their relationship more than once to spare him the pain she was going through.   
  
Tim had always prevailed though, convincing her that he loved her and wanted to be there for her. He had a lot of anger and pain of his own to deal with and together they worked through that. Calleigh had finally talked to him about the rape and they had shed a lot of tears together when she did. Talking about it with him was a major part of the healing process for Calleigh.   
  
After a speedy trial in which Calleigh testified against the bastard, Schneider was put on death row and Calleigh was finally able to start putting the whole ordeal behind her. She had only waited a week before returning to work, insisting she could handle it. Everyone kind of tiptoed around her at first, believing her to be some kind of delicate flower. Calleigh proved to all of them that she could handle it by solving a tough case on her first day back.   
  
Work was the easy part, it was the rest of her life that was hard. Being around Tim, even while they were working, helped her a lot. Their friends and co-workers had been thrilled to find out they were dating and Calleigh was very glad that the secret was out. During her recovery there were times she just needed to be near him and was glad they didn't have to hide their affection for each other. Calleigh felt bad for clinging to him but there were times she felt like she was drowning and he was her life raft, the only thing keeping her afloat.   
  
Things had changed in their relationship though, and not all for the better. They had spent every single night together since Calleigh's abduction but they still hadn't made love since it happened. At first, because of Calleigh's injuries, there was no question of sex. Calleigh wanted him but at the same time there was relief because sex was the last thing she wanted to think about.   
  
Tim had been very understanding but now so much time had passed and the romance that had been so hot and heavy in their relationship seemed to have died. Having left work early for her therapy session, Calleigh had some time to herself and she was glad. She was planning a romantic candlelit dinner for Tim that she hoped he wouldn't soon forget. For a relationship as new as theirs was, she hated feeling like an old married couple who didn't bother with sex anymore. It just wasn't something she imagined would ever happen to them, even if they ever were an old married couple someday!  
  
Tim entered the apartment and looked around, wondering why it was so dark. Calling out to Calleigh softly, Tim wandered into the kitchen and found her waiting for him next to a candle-lit table.  
  
"You're right on time, I just finished dinner." Calleigh embraced him and Tim couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked. She had changed into a long, dark blue dress with spaghetti straps that showed off all her curves.   
  
"Hey, you look beautiful Calleigh. What's the occasion?" He asked, gesturing at the table.   
  
"Just us, being together." Calleigh replied, kissing him and pressing her body close to his. Tim was surprised at how much passion was in the kiss and he responded in kind. Her hair was hanging in loose waves down her back and Tim ran his fingers through it as they kissed. Calleigh was the one who broke the kiss, much to Tim's disappointment. "More of that later, I promise. Right now, I think we should eat."   
  
Tim sat at the table, feeling very turned on as he watched Calleigh bringing him his food. She had definitely dressed for him tonight and he was most appreciative. He also couldn't help but notice how happy and relaxed she looked, more so than she had in weeks. He was glad, knowing that must mean her session had gone well today.   
  
He was so proud of Calleigh, she had shown amazing strength in the last little while and hadn't wallowed in self-pity like some people might have. Not that he would have blamed her if she had. If their positions were reversed Tim wasn't so sure he would have handled it as well as she had.   
  
"Save room for desert." Calleigh warned him, as he started to eat. The food was delicious and dessert was chocolate cheesecake, one of Calleigh's specialties. After dinner they relaxed on the couch for awhile, digesting their food and watching television. Tim didn't mean to fall asleep but what with a full belly and Calleigh's warm body next to his, he couldn't fight the fatigue that hit him. Hearing Tim's soft snore, Calleigh was a little disappointed. This wasn't exactly what she had planned for this evening. Oh well, the night was young and she knew that Tim would wake up eventually.   
  
Calleigh let Tim sleep for about an hour before she got bored with television and decided it was time for him to wake up. She began softly kissing him, starting with his eyelids and moving on to his cheeks, neck and finally his lips. Suddenly he was kissing her back and pulling her to him with intensity. It had been too long and Calleigh was aching for him.   
  
Judging by Tim's reaction to the kiss, he felt the same way. Calleigh didn't want him to doubt her intentions so pulling away from him for a moment she reached around to unzip her dress. Tim wordlessly helped her out of the dress and looked at her hungrily. He had wanted to make love to her for so long but knowing what she'd gone through had made him hesitant to make the first move. She was making it plainly obvious now that this was what she wanted. Picking her up off the couch, he carried her to the bedroom.   
  
For Calleigh, making love to Tim again was like a re-awakening. He was loving, tender and everything else that she could need or want. When she had first been raped she had been worried that she might think about it when she was with Tim but memories of Schneider and the things he did to her were nowhere to be found their bodies came together for the first time in too long.  
  
Tim looked at the clock, surprised at how much time had passed unnoticed. After another round of lovemaking Calleigh had drifted off to sleep, her body still entangled with his. Tim on the other hand, was way too wired to sleep. He was so happy that things were finally back to normal in this part of their relationship---they couldn't get enough of each other.   
  
If nothing else, this whole thing had proven that their relationship wasn't based entirely on sex but Tim had to admit that it was a huge bonus and things hadn't been the same without it. They had an intimacy that was quite unlike anything Tim had ever experienced and he was really relieved that they had made it through unscathed.   
  
She was the most important person in his life and he was painfully aware how close he had come to losing her. It had really taught him to make the most of the time they had because who knew what was going to happen? Tim stroked Calleigh's blonde head gently, wondering what he did to deserve her and closed his eyes, ready to join her in sleep.  
  
The End 


End file.
